Comfort and Hope
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Auntie always knew so much about the Green Ninja. So it wasn't that surprising when her youngest niece decides to ask where the Green Ninja's mother came from, and Auntie gladly complies. But she doesn't tell the story her niece intended... It all started when Sensei Wu still had colored hair and before Lord Garmadon was banished the first time...


Wu had addressed the new girl as 'Nell.' It was an old fashioned name, and she lived in a modern environment for that time, but it suited her nonetheless. And bless the Great Devourer, she was rather beautiful as well! Garmadon was almost instantly jealous, and it was made worse when she followed Wu around like a lost puppy.

It also wouldn't have been so bad, but Wu didn't train the girl in any way. He just let her follow her around and they talked... and talked... and talked. What they talked about Wu wasn't willing to reveal to Garmadon, but that didn't stop him from 'accidentally' eavesdropping on his little brother and friend-girl.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Nell once asked behind closed doors that Garmadon pushed his ear against. Her voice was like honey and sunlight, it was warm and sweet.

"I was given a vision several weeks ago." Wu said simply, his voice heavily resembling their father's voice. The dear man dead by now for years naturally, he had lived long enough.

"About what?" Nell asked.

"Of you... and my brother."

There was a silence, and Garmadon found himself pressing her ear closer to the door although it was close enough already.

"Are you embarrassed of my brother?" Wu finally said.

"No, not that." Nell said, almost sheepishly, "But... I do feel... rather fond of him... Is that weird?"

Garmadon felt something inside him give his heart a tug. She was... _fond_... of him. _Fond_, as in she _liked_ him. She had _affections_ for him. She, some where, found that she could possibly _love HIM_.

"It is never weird to be fond of another." Wu assured her. "And that was what my vision was about, do you know what I'm about to say?"

There was a small scuffle of furniture being moved, someone was standing up from a chair. Garmadon wasn't sure who, but he could envision Nell doing so though. He could see her walk up to Wu and give him a nod to show she was sure.

"I think so." Nell said through the door, her voice breaking a bit as if she was about to cry. Tears of joy or of the like if possible Garmadon guessed. It would be just like a girl to do that.

Garmadon, hearing what he wanted to hear for now, snuck away from the door just moments before Wu opened it himself.

"We'll meet again," Wu told Nell, "In a few months time. Be prepared and ready, the journey will not be easy for you given your mortal status."

"Thank you Wu," Nell said sincerely, "For everything." and she gave him a hug to show her gratification. Garmadon nearly hissed at them, jealously reigned his emotions now. Later, the Golden Weapons would be on his mind, and nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted then...

Seven months later, Nell appeared at the monastery entrance looking tired and as if she had been crying for hours. Wu answered and she hugged him.

"You knew?" he asked, genuinely surprised. Nell looked at Wu honestly.

"I could feel it." she admitted shamelessly. "The universe has been disturbed by a great force, and I love him."

Wu put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's time." he told her. Nell nodded.

"I know."

Wu nodded as well then led Nell to where he had cast his own brother into the Underworld by the power of the Golden Weapons. There, a staircase appeared as Wu did the same action he did to banish his brother for Nell. She turned to Wu.

"Find him, and give him comfort and hope." Wu instructed. Nell nodded then started down the staircase into the Underworld.

_Is that... it? That's who the Green Ninja's mommy is? Some lady that liked Lord Garmadon and willingly went into the Underworld to be with him?_

_Yes sweetie, that's the story they tell._

_But... it can't be over! How did they make the Green Ninja?_

_I can't tell until you're older. But, I think I can tell you that the Green Ninja's mommy was special. It HAD to be her to give birth to Garmadon's son._

_But WHY Auntie?!_

_You know sweetie, why can't you tell the Green Ninja yourself? He is your uncle after all..._

_But Aunt Em, YOU married him._


End file.
